


Arcadia

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. and Murdock go undercover as a married couple. B.A. does the best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcadia

"Are we being punished?" asked Murdock, eyeing BA warily. They are the worst at scams. Everyone knows this.

"No! Nooooooooo. Definitely not. You guys just need a little practice," It might be a lie. You can never tell with Face.

"You two have the easy job," said Hannibal. They didn't. Also, it would be easier to believe him if he didn't sound on the verge of _laughing_. "Just run surveillance from the house and we'll do the heavy lifting on this one. Won't we, Face?" Face ducked his head to hide a grin.

***

A scream echoed through the air of Arcadia, a pretty gated community that had recently suffered a spate of break-ins. "And they call _me_ overdramatic. That'll buff right out of the paintwork! It's not like that time with the bul… ooh, we're street theatre!" Murdock waved happily at the people who'd come out of their houses to see what all the fuss was. And then, because he never knew when to leave it alone, he added "Aw, I didn't mean it baby," and slung an arm around BA.

Oh no. No no no. He did not just do that. What the hell. "I will hurt you so much," BA muttered half under his breath.

"Oh come on. Two guys living here by themselves? They were gonna draw their own conclusions. I just helped," that answer was a little too well thought out for Murdock to have come up with on the spot.

"Did Hannibal put you up to this?" He totally did. BA could tell from the more crazed than usual gleam in Murdock's eyes. Well you know what? Nobody could accuse B.A. Baracus of not following orders. And if he was gonna particularly enjoy this order, well that was no one's business but his. Wasn't his fault if the fool sometimes made him so mad he didn't know _what_ he wanted to do to him. He brushed his lips gently over Murdock's.

"You go on in… honey? I'll fix this," then smacked Murdock's ass for good measure.

***

Murdock answered the door and called in, "Poolboy's here!"

"We have a poolboy?"

"We have a _pool?_" Murdock replied, then Face threw a pair of nightvision goggles at B.A.'s head.

"I come bearing gifts! Got some sweet small arms for emergencies, too. You boys having fun out here in the suburbs? Any cute soccer moms around?"

"Uh. We weren't. We weren't looking." Murdock said.

"Yeah. Would you go ask Hannibal why he thought it would be a good idea for us to pose as a couple?"

Face frowned briefly, and B.A. could feel Murdock making faces behind his back. "Okay. I will be sure to ask that when I get back. Definitely will. Oh yeah. Hey, at least it's not me this time!"

***

Murdock's pacing was really starting to make B.A. antsy. "They ain't coming tonight." he announced.

Murdock gave him a look. "Seriously? You got bored before I did? How is that even possible?"

"Ain't boredom, man. I'm just saying, if they're a no show tonight means we gotta do this all over again tomorrow. Follow Hannibal's orders."

"Orders? Oh. Wow, you really must hate those orders."

B.A. ignored that and said, "You can't look so damn startled when I kiss you. People are gonna think I abuse you or something! And your kissing…"

"What the hell's wrong with my kissing? Don't you say I'm a lousy kisser!" Murdock prodded him in the chest.

He frantically tried to think of what Face would say in this situation. Wouldn't get into it, most likely. "It needs practice?" Oh hey, that would work.

Murdock started to back away, with a slightly panicked look on his face. "Practice? Now?" B.A. caught his wrist and gently drew him into his arms.

"We gotta be _perfect._"

***

"Excellent work, boys. You caught the thieves in less than twenty-four hours. I'm impressed," Hannibal looked at his team proudly.

Face raised his hand. "I have a question. Why were you guys fighting them while naked when I got there? I am scarred for life here."

"Uh…" BA started to panic.

"Element of surprise!" Murdock interrupted, "Boy can I tell you, they were not expecting that! We sure got 'em, didn't we?"

"Anybody got any other questions, or are we done?" growled BA.

"Actually, I do have just one question." said Hannibal, "Why _were_ you guys pretending to be gay?"


End file.
